


Goodbye Arthur

by TheonSugden



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot reacts to Fatboy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Arthur

“I told you.”

Ronnie stared into the distance, lost in her own world. Jack’s arms around Dot as Kathy clutched her hands. Vincent stood in the back with Kim as he held a shellshocked Donna close.

“I told all of you.”

Dot stopped to finish her cigarette, starting another after her hand stopped shaking.

“They want me to ‘identify the body,’ they always call it. So professional. ‘Spose I should be like that too.” 

“I can do that for you, gran,” Sonia said, returning from the kitchen with a pot of tea.

“It’s my responsibility,” Dot said, petulantly, “seeing as it’s all my fault.” 

As various people tried to tell her how wrong she was, she raised her free hand to stop them. 

“Charlie.”

Ronnie looked down at the floor at mention of his name. 

“Ashley. Nick. Bradley.”

She stopped, refusing to let herself cry until she was finished. 

“Ethel. Jim…”

Sonia began to cry at mention of her grandfather’s name, Jack staring at her, then Dot, unsure of how to react.

“Donna…”

Kathy, still haunted by her daughter’s name, whispered to her that Donna’s death wasn’t her fault. The mention of her own name shook the living Donna out of her shock, making her weep into Vincent’s chest. 

“Heather…”

Jay felt a knot in his stomach as he looked at her photo on a side table.

“Arthur.” 

Vincent, face contorted from sick, fled the house, soon followed by Kim and Donna.

“I’ve never heard of such a cruel way to be taken out of this world. People ask me why I believe in God,” she said as her voice began to break, “I believe in God because today I know the true purpose of Heaven and Hell.”

Ronnie knelt down in front of her, face a mask, only Jack seeing the beginnings of the cracks underneath.

“None of this is your fault, Dot. You have to believe me. You have to believe me.”

Dot nodded.

“Whatever you say, dear.”

She clutched the white frame, her last photo with him, to her chest.

“Goodbye, Arthur,” she said, teardrops staining the glass. 


End file.
